Kanna's 'Thought Train'
by funkydelic sid
Summary: Ever wonder what's going on in the Kanna's mind? Everything! This demonic girl couldn't stay on one 'thought train' if her life depended on it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kanna swirled her finger across the surface of her mirror, causing the soul's to swirl and twist. She wanted to giggle but knew it would be bad. After all, she was just a void. From what Kagura had told her, void's didn't have feeling's. Especially didn't giggle. Which was just silly. In her opinion, everything had some kind of feeling. Naraku was delusional, thinking he could create the perfect incarnation. Naraku's incarnation's were as flawed as he was.

"Doesn't he have some, I don't know, big plan to steal the Sacred Jewel and take over the world? I'm bored out of my mind!" groaned Hakudoshi, startling Kanna out of her reverie. She was careful to keep her face emotionless, which was easy, since as a general rule, her face didn't move. Got really irritating. She'd try to move her face, to smile at Kagura. Only thing that would happen was her face might twitch. And the monotone voice. That was maddening! She listened to every one else's voices, the way it went up and down in pitch, and tried to immitate it. Nothing.

"Ha! I _told _you that you couldn't stay quiet for longer than five minutes! I win!" Kagura smiled, flipping open her fan and snapping it shut, sticking her tongue out at the smirking face of the albino boy.

"What am I going to do!? The evil Kagura may blow me right out of the room!" He yelled. Kagura glared and they began to bicker over whether Kagura's power was useful or not.

Hakudoshi was weird. He wanted to get rid of Naraku as much as Kagura did, he had some big master plan he was always working on, and he disliked Kagura. A lot. They were always at each others throat's. Literally.

All of a sudden, the room got very quiet. Kanna looked up and saw Naraku, his feminine face looking smugly pleased, framed by his curly black hair. Kanna wished she had that hair. Her's did nothing, just hung in her face. Naraku's hair was always half up and curled, and he spent hours putting it up. It took _her_ hours just to force it to hang limply.

"Kanna, Kagura. I want the two of you to go to a village in the north. It's small, and not well protected. I need you to look for a Shikon Jewel Shard there. Hakudoshi, do the same in a village a few miles away. And, _please_, no

un-necessary deaths. It will give the haf demon and his cohorts a way to find you. I expect report's every two week's, as well." Naraku waved them away, and disappeared into the house.

Kagura stretched and groaned.

"What joy. You ready, Kanna?" Kanna nodded.

"Well, Kagura! I guess I'll just have to come visit you and Kanna. See you two later." Hakudoshi grinned evilly, jumped on his flaming demon and disapeared. Kanna watched with no emotion showing on her pale face.

"Kanna! Come on! Let's get this over with." Kagura scowled impatiently.

"Yes, Kagura." Dang! With the monotone voice! She'd really tried to use some emotion that time.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanna's white hair blew in her face, her hand's clenched tightly over her mirror. She wished that they could just walk. But no! The two of them had to get there as quickly as possible, which meant Kagura's feather. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't the most comfortable way either.

"Don't know why we have to go! I dislike doing stupid Naraku's dirty work! He rarely ever leaves the dumb castle any way! Kanna, did he give you any more detail's about what we have to do?"

Kanna shook her head. Kagura sighed, and muttered to herself, without even looking at Kanna. Kagura did that. She had a fiery temper, and her word's stung and whipped at who-so-ever got in her way. She spoke before she thought, a very bad habit to have when one was under some one such as Naraku's employ.

Kanna thought she loved her, but that was a feeling, and Kanna wasn't supposed to have those, so she settled for the word 'fond'. Kagura was beautiful, that was never under question, for she was, with her black hair and snapping red eye's. But she was full of hatred, for Naraku, and most importantly, her lack of freedom. That was something you should never bring up with Kagura. She ranted and raved over it, snapping her word's. Her favourite 'victim' was definitely Kanna. Kanna was very wonderful for that kind of thing, Kagura told her so. She could listen, and listen, and listen... That was one of the talent's for the emotionless face. She didn't even listen to Kagura most of the time, it was just meaningless talk.

Kagura couldn't do anything, anyway. None of them could. None of the reincarnations at least. The half-breed and his friends. Now, they might. If all those who opposed Naraku came together, well, that might defeat him. But they didn't know how, to make it so he stayed dead. She did. She knew because her mirror had showed her, as it showed her so many things. But... Kanna snapped her head if she showed them? That could get her killed. Was it worth it? She'd have to think about it.

"Kanna. We're here." Kagura said, tersely. She was still displeased about being sent out.

"Hey, are we supposed to blend in with the people, or just be near them, and wait for the jewel shard to appear?" Kagura asked, worry in her eyes. Kanna shrieked mentally. Well, that was a problem. She was pretty sure that either way, Naraku would be irritated, so she went with the first thought that was in her head.

"There is a cave nearby." Kanna murmured.

"Finally." Kagura huffed. As they walked through the forest, Kanna watched, interested in the various wildlife around them. Kagura complained to herself as they walked.

"Kanna?" Kanna attempted to turn and face her, but failed miserably and just waited for her to continue.

"If Naraku meant for you to be the strongest of his incarnations, did he give you the form of a child because he wanted to psych out his enemies? Or just because he has a really weird sense of humor?" Kanna studied Kagura's face carefully. She was pretty sure she was making a joke but, you never could tell...


	3. Chapter 3

"So Kanna." Kagura began quickly. Kanna was surprised to be able to open her mouth this time, but no sounds came out. This did not deter Kagura who continued, "I think we should go to that village because the faster the jewel shard shows up, the faster we can go home."

Kanna didn't point out the fact that Kagura would begin to complain as soon as they got home anyway, and just nodded.

So the two started off. When they got to the village, though, they saw pandemonium.

"Kanna, stay here. I'm going to go find out what's happening. Stay here." She walked away, leaving Kanna to stand there by herself.

"You enjoy my handiwork?" Kanna blinked with surprise. Out of the blue, Hakudoshi was leaning on his sword beside her, gesturing to the village. "I thought I'd lend you two a hand in drawing out the jewel shard."

If she could have, Kanna would have totally raised an eyebrow, except she couldn't, so she contented herself with pretending that Hakudoshi wasn't there.

"- and don't worry, I riled up my village, and there was no sign of a jewel shard so I came here to try to help you." Kanna realized that Hakudoshi was in fact a few inches taller than she, so that she would just reach his nose. But the above mentioned was staring down at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

She would think she had something on her face, since he was staring at her mouth, but she had checked just before she left the cave. Because of their height difference though, she noticed how close he was standing to her. And if she just stepped forward just a bit, put her arms around him and tilted her head back just right, then-

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Kagura glared angrily. "I presume you're responsible for the 'vile flaming demon dog' that attacked the village WE were supposed to be watching? Your village is three miles north of here! Tell him Kanna!" Kanna turned and looked at Hakudoshi, but he was grinning slyly at her, which was having the most interesting affect.

She felt like she was getting horribly warm, especially in her face.

"Oh my god!" Hakudoshi grabbed Kagura and dragged her over. "She's _blushing_!"

It was true. Kanna held up her mirror, which didn't really help, since it showed souls rather than actual reflections.

"Hakudoshi, I think you broke her." Kanna reached up two fingers and poked her over-heated face slowly.

"I didn't even know that you could blush!' Hakudoshi then smiled and slapped Kagura on the back. "All right Kagura! I'll see you soon! I'll come see you again! Watch out for that jewel shard!" He literally leapt up on his flying demon (Kanna couldn't remember what the heck its name was), and was far into the sky.

"Hakudoshi! Don't just _leave_! You have to-" Kagura continued ranting away at the disappearing speck, while Kanna watched it go.

"Hakudoshi." Kanna murmured, though she didn't mean to say it, and no one heard it anyway, but it would very soon become something she would see very, very often.

** Hello all! It's funkydelic sid! Who's super horrible at updating regularly? *cough* me *cough* Can anyone help me? How does one make those little line breaks in between paragraphs? Right now I'm just using spaces. How's everyone doing? It's quite cold here in Canada right now and its only November! Have a lovely day!**

**funkydelic sid**


End file.
